OonaXNonny
by ajcfanfics
Summary: Follow Oona and Nonny as they go through high school crushes.
1. Chapter 1: Oona's Birthday

**Hey, guys! This is my first fan-fiction, so please give constructive feedback! I know, I'm a guy and it's about characters from Bubble Guppies, but my little sister has been watching it 24/7, so don't judge. Anyway, this story is about OonaXNonny, the pairing that fans have made up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you!" the guppies and Oona's family sang.<p>

"Make a wish!" said Goby enthusiastically.

"I wish I could have Nonny." thought Oona to herself, but kept quiet and blew out the candles on her 15th birthday cake.

"Here's your piece!" said Oona's older brother as he offered her a slice of chocolate ice cream cake.

"No thank you," said Oona, obviously faking a happy sounding voice. "I'm not hungry."

Everyone stared at her as she climbed the steps of her house to her room. Everyone looked at one-another. Eventually, Molly followed her to her room.

When Molly entered Oona's room, she was sitting on her bed, holding a picture up to her eyes.

"Watchya looking at, Oona?" questioned Molly, trying to sound as friendly as she could.

"Oh! It's nothing." she said quickly as she slid the picture under her bed covers.

"What's wrong? You got a phone and some new CD's!" asked Molly.

"It's nothing to do with gifts." she said with a sigh. "It's a person."

"A person?" asked Molly.

"Yeah. Someone very special to me. Someone I wish returned the feelings."

"Oh. Is it..." she leaned closer and whispered, even though they were the only ones on the top floor, so it was pointless. "crush?"

Oona's face turned a light shade of red. She hesitated before speaking. "Yes." she said.

"Who is... oh wait. I know. Nonny, right?" said Molly.

"Uhh... maybe?" Oona said sheepishly.

At that moment, they heared a cough from outside the door.

"Who's there?" asked Molly, sounding like she was ready to attack. Oona still sat, pushing her picture further under her covers.

There was no more noise. Molly marched over to the door and peeked around and ended up face to face with Gil.

"Gil!?" exclaimed Molly, stepping back a bit.

"Uhhh... hey, Molly..." said Gil, trying to sound happy.

Molly's expression turned angry "What the heck were you doing? Do you think we would talk away from the crowd on the top floor just because..."

"I'm sorry." Gil said, trying to get her to shut up. "Sorry Oona. I'll bet you wanted to keep that between you two. I'll leave now."

Molly's expression softened, as always with Gil. She'd always get after him like she was his guardian, then forgive him within seconds. It makes it a bit obvious, her crush on Gil. Did I mention she had a crush on him? No? Oops. "You don't have to leave!" pleaded Molly.

"It's okay." said Oona, still with her head down.

"Oona! Many of your friends' parents are here!" shouted Oona's mother from below.

"Coming!" shouted Oona back, sounding more like herself for everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Please give feedback if you want more chapters! <strong>

**Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2: Classtime

**Hey, everyone! I finally got around to updating. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm saving all my typing energy for the next chapter, which will have a bit of MollyXGil**

**Also, I'm just going to tell you that Deema and Goby aren't going to be in this story much. I might write a fanfiction for them sometime soon. Anyway... enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>-NONNY'S POINT OF VIEW-<strong>

Nonny was on his way to school. He was swimming fast so he could make it on time. Not once has he ever been late. That wasn't going to change now.

He entered the room. Five minutes until class started. He had some time to kill, so he sat in the corner to read a book. Everyone else was busy talking with each other. It kind of bothered Nonny, being the only one out of the group. Nobody else ever noticed that he was alone. At least, not yet.

**-OONA'S POINT OF VIEW-**

Oona noticed Nonny enter the room. She instantly looked up. He swam quietly through the other students. Nobody else noticed him. Oona always felt bad for him. All the guppies were his friends, of course. It's just that he's not as outgoing as everyone else. Pretty much the only time he takes part in a conversation is when he's explaining a word.

"Is Oona still in there?" asked Molly, who was standing beside her. She waved her hand in front of Oona's face.

"Oh... hey, Molly." said Oona with a sigh.

"So, what's new?" Molly tried to start a conversation.

"Oh, I'm just..."

"Starring at Nonny?" interupted Molly, giggling.

"Possibly..." answered Oona, blushing crazy. "It's just I can't find the courage to talk to him. I want to finally say something to him this year."

She stood there and sighed.

"Well...", began Molly "Just start casually by saying 'hi' or something. It may lead to a conversation."

"Well, I..."

Molly pushed Oona towards the corner that Nonny usually sat at. She stumbled towards him and paused for a moment. She sighed, and Nonny looked up from his book.

"Hello." said Nonny with no expression on his face. Nonny hardly ever smiled. He was one of the most mysterious people she knew.

"Hey, Nonny" said in her sweetest voice, cheeks as red as red as tomatoes. "What're you doing?"

Nonny put his book down. "Reading about advanced water physics."

Oona shuffled embarrassingly. "Cool! Hey, um... what're you afterschool? I mean... oh shoot. What I meant to say was what're you doing after school? It's not like I know to need. Wait, what?"

Nonny sat there confused. The bell suddenly ringed and the teacher entered the room. "Okay, class! Open your History books and turn to page 137."

* * *

><p><strong>This definitely isn't close to the best thing I can write. Sorry it's so freaking short! This is pretty much a "story filler chapter" for the next chapter, which may be longer. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!<strong>

**See ya! Stay in school! Brush your teeth twice a day! Okay I'm done here.**


End file.
